Siempre
by KovatePrivalski97
Summary: Le habían dicho que la muerte era una brecha en la realidad llena de oscuridad constante. Había crecido temiendo que, de un momento a otro, la vida que estaba llevando se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos para darle paso a la soledad de la eternidad. Afortunadamente, alguien estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario. / Q.E.P.D Alan Rickman. Vivirás eternamente en nuestros corazones.


**Disclaimer:** _El Potterverso no es de mi pertenencia. Debemos agradecerle a J.K Rowling por haber creado tan maravilloso mundo. La historia y demás, en cambio, son de mi pertenencia en su mayoría_.

 **Resumen:** _Le habían dicho que la muerte era una brecha en la realidad llena de oscuridad constante. Había crecido temiendo que, de un momento a otro, la vida que estaba llevando se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos para darle paso a la soledad de la eternidad. Afortunadamente, alguien estaba dispuesto a demostrarle lo contrario._

 **Advertencias:** _Drabble. Angst. No sé, estoy demasiado conmocionada en este momento, lo siento. **  
**_

 **Notas iniciales:** _Sí, lo sé, usar personas reales está prohíbido por Fanfiction... pero en este instante, no puede importarme menos. Alan es y será siempre uno de mis grandes ídolos. Y no podía quedarme tranquila hasta homenajearlo de alguna manera, aunque sea con este corto y probablemente mediocre drabble. En fin. Aquí está._

* * *

 **Siempre**

* * *

Le habían dicho que la muerte era una brecha en la realidad llena de oscuridad constante.

Había crecido temiendo que, de un momento a otro, la vida que estaba llevando se desvaneciera frente a sus ojos para darle paso a la soledad de la eternidad.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando, al separar sus párpados lentamente con dificultad, una brillante luz lo cegara. Sin embargo, no resultaba doloroso, como cuando el sol irradiaba sus rayos en la mañana.

Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, y se dio cuenta de que sus articulaciones ya no se quejaban con sus movimientos. De hecho, se sentía más joven, ¡joven como nunca antes!

Al observar a su alrededor, tuvo que entrecerrar un poco sus ojos para reconocer sus alrededores. Le pareció que había estado allí antes, y sin embargo, no lograba del todo recordar dónde o cuándo había sido.

Entonces pudo escuchar a alguien aclarar su garganta sonoramente, en un intento de llamar su atención. Aquello lo sorprendió, por lo que se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

La persona que le devolvió la mirada tenía facciones muy parecidas a las suyas, con la sola diferencia de que se veía notablemente más joven.

La túnica negra contrastaba con el brillo del lugar, dándole una especie de halo divino. Su cabello, como dos cortinas oscuras alrededor de sus rostro cetrino, y sus ojos como túneles eternos lo observaban de forma expectante.

No le tomó más de un segundo reconocerlo.

—Señor Rickman—dijo entonces, con una voz profunda que le resultaba terriblemente familiar—. Lo lamento mucho.

Alan parpadeó varias veces, pues hasta ese instante tenía la sensación de que estaba alucinando. Se acercó un par de pasos, aún titubeante.

—¿Entonces es cierto...?—farfulló con inusual torpeza, indicador de los nervios y el desconcierto que sentía—. ¿Estoy... muerto?

El hombre frente a él asintió una sola vez de forma solemne, con una expresión impasible en su pálido rostro.

—Así es.

Alan no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca ante aquella revelación, llevándose una mano al canoso cabello para enredar sus dedos un momento allí, como un simple gesto automático en él.

—Pero... me siento vivo—murmuró, aún denotando cierta incredulidad en su tono de voz—. No siento dolor. Me siento joven, fuerte... ¿siempre es así?

Severus Snape volvió a asentir, ésta vez acercándose él mismo hacia el recién llegado, y posando una mano de delgados dedos en su hombro cuando este intentó apartarse.

—Para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura—citó entonces con voz tranquila, como si aquella situación fuera algo que no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo

Alan lo observó fijamente por unos momentos, analizando las facciones de su rostro, como si intentara asegurarse de que en verdad era él.

Al parecer convencido, volvió a apartar la vista.

Entonces, sólo entonces, pudo notar cientos de pequeña luces alzarse justo frente ellos. Cientos no, miles, tal vez millones. Brillaban de forma incansable, danzando con parsimonia ante sus asombrados ojos.

—Son Lumos—aclaró entonces la voz de Snape, como si hubiera leído la pregunta en su mente antes de que la pronunciara—. Son todas esas personas que lloran hoy tu partida.

Alan tragó en seco, sintiendo en su pecho una cálida sensación. No quemaba, pero sí era fuerte y constante. Era conmoción, y también agradecimiento.

—Gracias, señor Rickman.

Se sobresaltó ligeramente ante esas palabras, y por instinto se volvió hacia el hombre parado junto a él. Snape tenía una diminuta sonrisa dibujada en sus delgados labios.

—Usted ha dado vida a incontables personajes durante su estadía en el mundo terrenal, incluyéndome—añadió entonces, presionando un poco su hombro de forma amistosa—. Gracias.

Alan no pudo evitar entonces devolverle una débil sonrisa, con un ligero asentimiento. Pudo ver varias luces resaltar entre todas gracias a su reluciente brillo, y supo que pertenecían a su amada familia.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a observar a su alrededor, intentando descifrar el lugar dónde se encontraba otra vez.

—¿Esto es... un set de grabación?—preguntó entonces, con una mueca ligeramente confundida

Snape se encogió levemente de hombros.

—¿Lo es? Honestamente no tengo idea—admitió él, con un suspiro, antes de palmear su hombro—. Acompáñeme. Hay varias personas que también desean tener el honor de conocerlo.

Alan le regaló otro breve asentimiento, aún ligeramente descolocado, antes de comenzar a caminar junto a él. Se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, viéndolo de reojo ocasionalmente, hasta que ya no pudo contenerse.

—No eres real, ¿cierto? Sólo estás dentro de mi cabeza.

Snape le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la más honesta que sus labios habían esbozado jamás, antes de hablar.

—Por supuesto que estoy dentro de su cabeza, señor Rickman, pero, ¿por qué iba a significar eso que no soy real?

Alan no pudo contener una genuina carcajada ante eso, sintiéndose totalmente nostálgico al escuchar aquellas palabras una vez más.

Palmeó la espalda de Severus con gesto amistoso, mientras ambos comenzaban a ser consumidos por la intensa niebla que inundaba el camino frente a ellos.

—¿Después de todo este tiempo?

El mago le dedicó una mirada significativa, antes de tomar su varita y conjurar una preciosa cierva plateada, que se perdió dando alegres brincos en los brillantes alrededores.

—Siempre.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Eso es todo. Disculpen si hay alguna alta ortográfica, o lo que sea, apenas pude escribir de lo mucho que tiemblan mis manos. Te amamos, Alan, dondequiera que estés. Lumos._

* * *

_-*-_-*-_KovatePrivalski97._-*-_-*-_


End file.
